Namikaze Naruto : Point of View
by Zenhaku
Summary: Karin meminta tolong pada Naruto untuk menjadi 'pendamping' dari seorang pasien dari bangsal Lens-Bbang. Bangsal yang mengurus pasien kejiwaan. Ia bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Remake DOTS dengan pengubahan dan tekanan batin seperlunya/ NaruSasu/ Sho-Ai/


**Namikaze Naruto : My Point of View**

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Namikaze Naruto : My Point of View ©Almiterlyone

Genre : Romance/ Suspense

Rated : T

Pairing : Naruto and Sasuke

.

.

 _Seorang dokter, bukan hanya orang yang memakai jas putih dan bebas menyentuh tubuh pasiennya karena telah diberi izin._

 _Seorang dokter adalah orang yang mampu berpikir tenang ketika semuanya panik._

 _Jangan lupa, seorang dokter adalah seseorang yang sangat suka bermain taruhan._

 _Dan, dokter berbaju hijau yang selalu di ruang sempit dingin yang selalu melakukan taruhannya._

 _Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk memenangkan taruhannya._

.

.

Naruto paham. Ia sudah menangani kasus ini berulang kali. Dari yang mulai ringan, hingga membuat dirinya merasa ingin mati saat itu juga karena kelelahan. Profesi ini yang menuntutnya untuk pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan yang simpang siur, jam tidur yang tidak teratur, dan porsi makan yang terlalu mengatur. Hingga membuat dirinya muak. Tapi, satu hal yang membuatnya masih bertahan.

Suatu hari yang sangat berarti dan berkesan di dalam hidupnya.

Surat tugas dengan lambang sayap dan kuda menjadi perhatiannya pagi ini. ia mendekati meja kerjanya dengan malas. Sedikit membuang nafas yang berbau kafein kopi, pria ini membuka amplop panjang itu.

Ia membacanya sekilas. Dahinya mengernyit dalam diam. Entah kenapa, firasasatnya mengatakan akan ada hal yang menarik terjadi.

Ia yang seorang dokter bedah, diutus oleh Rumah Sakit FMIS United-tempat kerjanya, untuk pergi ke Lens-Bbang. Tempat yang berada di belakang rumah sakit ia dinas. Bangsal yang berisi pasien dengan keluhan psikologi. Bangsal yang dibina oleh Sakura. Rekan satu akademiknya.

Pria itu menghela nafas kasar.

"Permisi, Dokter Namikaze. Anda bisa datang ke bangsal sore ini untuk melakukan survey. Mungkin anda akan berkomentar tentang betapa manisnya mereka." Dokter yang satu ini mungkin terkenal nyentrik dengan eksperimennya yang sedikit mengerikan. Tapi, meski begitu ia patut diteladani karena dengan kegilaannya itu, ia berhasil menyembuhkan seorang pasien yang menderita penyakit mental yang cukup serius.

"Dokter Uzumaki. Aku akan memeriksanya nanti. Bersamamu." Naruto menekankan kata terakhirnya kepada wanita berambut merah yang tertawa.

"Ternyata sepupuku masih memerlukan bimbingan. Meski begitu, aku akan mendampingimu, Dokter Namikaze." Dan wanita itu pun pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang diam.

KLING!

Kali ini, ia harus melepas topeng pria berusia dua puluh enam tahun, sifat kekanakkannya, waktu bersantainya, dan seluruh yang ada pada dirinya. Setelah ini, tidak ada seorang pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto. Yang ada, hanya seseorang dengan jas putihnya.

Seseorang yang bernama Dokter Namikaze. Orang yang bertanggung jawab atas nyawa manusia yang terbaring di meja bedah. Seseorang yang kesehariannya selalu bermain judi dengan malaikat maut. Dengan nyawa pasien sebagai taruhannya.

Alarm di mejanya ia matikan. Pukul dua siang. Ia akan memulai permainan judinya setelah ini.

.

.

 _Pekerjaan ini banyak diidolakan. Dengan polosnya, banyak anak-anak yang berniat menjadi dokter. Dengan kedok menyelamatkan nyawa manusia. Tapi, sesungguhnya, pekerjaan ini, hanya keberuntungan. Beruntung kalau kau berhasil menang atau kehilangan segalanya ketika kau kalah._

 _Karena kau bertarung dengan musuh yang tidak terlihat._

 _Jurnal Namikaze Naruto_

 _Script #001_

.

.

Ruang operasi sudah disterilkan. Dokter yang bertanggung jawab di bagian anestesi sudah memberi kode. Naruto mengangguk. Ia memakai jubah kehijauannya, mencuci tangannya dengan antiseptik, lalu melapisi tangannya dengan sarung tangan khusus. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia akan bermain taruhan. Seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto menoleh ke arah suster yang membawa rekam medis pasien.

"Maaf, Dok. Saya tidak bisa memberi tahu anda tentang rekam medis pasien. Pihak yang bersangkutan memberikan sensor di setiap data yang saya unduh." Jawab sang suster sedikit takut. Naruto mengangguk. Ia menatap semua partner kerjanya.

"Saat ini, jangan percaya satupun yang tertulis dalam data yang diberikan, dan jangan sampai terpengaruh dengan sebuah sumber yang membuat kalian semua bimbang. Kita tidak bisa main-main karena ini menyangkut nyawa manusia.

"Jelaskan padaku identitas pasien saja." Naruto menatap ke arah Dokter Uzumaki yang menjadi partnernya siang ini.

"Shimura Danzo. Usia enam puluh lima tahun. Pemimpin NE Group." Naruto mengangguk.

"Saat ini, yang harus kalian percayai adalah apa yang kalian lihat dan kalian alami sendiri."

"Periksa kelengkapannya. Kita mulai operasi."

"Tekanan darah 175. Denyut nadi 100. Dan tingkat matanya 70. Tekanan darah tinggi, denyut nadi terlalu cepat dan tidak teratur." Naruto mengangguk. Ia melirik Ino sejenak. Suster itu menggumam maaf.

"Sepertinya ia menderita hipoglikemia." Karin menatap Naruto.

"Tapi, rekam mediknya mengatakan ia menderita diabetes. Apa karena insulin?" Karin diam. Ia tidak mungkin menunggu Naruto yang diam saja sejak tadi

"Coba siapkan 50DW IV."

"Tunggu! Ini obat yang diberikan oleh dokter pribadinya." Ino menyerahkan satu botol kecil obat. Pria pirang itu mengernyit. _Nitro-glycerine_? Kenapa ia butuh obat _vasorelaxation_ [1] bukankah akan berdampak insulinnya?

"Percayai apa yang kalian lihat dan kalian alami sendiri." Naruto bicara dengan nada datar.

"Suntikkan ini." Karin mengangguk. Baru setengah jalan, mesin yang menurut Naruto sebagai alarm itu berbunyi.

Piip!

"Siapkan IV penuh." Naruto membuka pakaian operasi berwarna hijau itu. ia menghe nafas sejenak. Menekan perutnya.

"Dia menderita distensi abdomen dan tekanan darahnya menurun. Apa mungkin _hemoperitoneum?_ [2]"Naruto mengendik.

"Kita harus membedahnya."

"Naruto, ada bekas _subcostal incision_ [3]." Karin menatap Naruto yang diam. Pria itu berdoa.

"Pisau bedah." Ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya.

"Naruto, sekali kau mengirisnya, maka kau tidak bisa berhenti." Karin membenahi sarung tangannya. Ia meneguk ludahnya. Sepupunya sudah yakin dengan jalan yang ia pilih.

"Hari ini, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku akan berjudi. Kalian yang ada di sini, akan menjadi pendukung dan saksi bagi.." jeda sejenak.

"Kemenangan atau kekalahanku." Dan setelah itu, Naruto mengiris perut pria berusia enam puluh lima tahun itu. Karin juga melakukan tugasnya. Ia mengambil kapas yang sudah disterilkan, dan membersihkan daerah yang berada di sekitar irisan.

"Sepertinya orang ini pernah melakukan operasi _gallbladder_ [4] sebelumnya." Naruto hanya diam.

"Setidaknya kita harus menghilangkan adhesi antar organnya terlebih dahulu. Bovie." Naruto menerima bovie dari Ino.

"Dok, tekanan darah menurun. Pendarahan parah. Saturasi oksigennya rendah."

"Konohamaru, siapkan darahnya. Kuharap golongan darahnya tidak AB." Karin melirik Naruto. Sempat-sempatnya pria itu bercanda.

"Golongan darahnya O. Kita memiliki stok darah O lumayan banyak." Konohamaru langsung menggantungkan kantung darah itu dan menyuntikkannya ke selang.

"Hilangkan adhesinya dan hentikan pendarahannya." Lima orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu mengangguk. Tiga orang orang- termasuk Naruto dan Karin menghilangkan adhesinya.

"Konohamaru, percepat tekanan darahnya. Ino, ambil 10 bung _RBC_ (sel darah merah)." Operasi itu berlangsung selama satu jam setengah.

Piiip! Piiip!

"Tekanan darah stabil. Karin, lanjutkan jahitanku. Kau lebih rapi melakukannya."

.

.

 _Sekali kau menjadi dokter, setiap tindakanmu akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Sumpah yang sudah diucapkan, tidak bisa ditarik kembali. Sekali kau salah, maka banyak orang yang tidak akan mempercayaimu lagi._

 _Jurnal Namikaze Naruto_

 _Script #002_

.

.

Pukul empat sore, hujan mengguyur Tokyo dengan deras. Membuat udara yang dingin menjadi semakin dingin. Naruto tengah memakan ramennya dengan khidmat. Ditemani dengan teh hangat yang menjadi menu makan siang menuju sorenya. Ia memperhatikan para dokter yang tengah hilir mudik. Ia mengenyit ketika melihat Karin tengah bersama dengan para dokter muda yang tengah menjalani pelatihan.

"Naruto." Sapa seseorang pendek. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sai tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau _nyasar_ kemari?" Naruto melirik sinis ke arah Sai. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, dia memberikan tinjunya ke perut pria yang gemar melukis itu. membuatnya terbatuk beberapa kali, sebelum merengek minta tolong.

" _Damn_! Lama sekali kau tidak memberi kabar. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Naruto menatap Sai yang terkekeh. Pria itu memesan ramen dan air hangat. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Naruto.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku seorang fotografer. Tentu saja itu menguntungkanku. Terlebih, banyak model yang-yah, kau tahu maksudku." Sai tersenyum, membuat Naruto mendengus. Pria dua puluh enam tahun itu mengerang. Pinggangnya terasa pegal sekali.

"Hei, kudengar dari mitra kerjaku, kalau ada seorang model yang menjadi pengghuni Lens-Bbang. Apa itu benar?" tanya Sai penasaran. Naruto yang tengah memakan ramennya sejenak berhenti.

"Ah, kau pasti tidak tahu. Dokter bodoh sepertimu, mana sempat memperhatikan hal remeh." Sindir Sai. Mengingat ketika mereka masih kuliah dulu.

"Ucapanmu sama seperti dulu. Tetap tajam dan mengerikan." Naruto membuat gestur merinding.

"Hei, Karin mana? Tidak biasanya sepupumu itu tidak bersamamu." Sai mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Aku di sini." Ucapan Karin membuat dua pria itu berjengit. Sai menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum manis.

" _Long time no see,_ Sai!" Karin langsung menerjang Sai dengan rangkulan bersahabat. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping pria itu.

"Rin, Sai tanya padaku. Apa ada model yang masuk Lens-Bbang?" tanya Naruto.

Karin menatap Naruto takjub. Tidak biasanya sepupunya akan bertanya pekerjaannya seperti ini. tentu saja Karin merasa bersemangat.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang model yang terkenal karena kemampuan _runaway_ , _solo_ , dan _partner_. Plus, _photogenic_. Meski tanpa foto saja wajahnya sudah menyenangkan."

.

.

 _Salahkah aku karena menganggap remeh dirimu?_

 _Pekerjaan yang kupilih ini membuatku harus mengeraskan hati dan tidak mengurusi hal yang menurutku tidak penting._

 _Jurnal Namikaze Naruto_

 _Script #003_

.

.

Akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk ikut Karin dan Sai yang berniat mengunjungi Lens-Bbang. Mereka bertiga beriringan melewati lorong yang berada di dekat parkiran pegawai. ia mengikuti dua orang itu dalam diam. Ia membiarkan Karin _temu kangen_ dengan Sai. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan wajah bosan.

Di sepanjang jalan yang ia lihat, banyak pasien yang tengah bersama dokter masing-masing. Secara kebetulan, rumah sakit tempat ia kerja ini mempekerjakan dokter psikologi lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan dokter yang lainnya.

Hal ini pula yang menjadikan rumah sakit ini tidak hanya ideal untuk berobat secara fisik. Tapi, juga secara psikis atau batin. Secara, banyak dokter cantik dan tampan di rumah sakit ini. Naruto mendengus ketika melihat seorang pasien yang menggelayuti seorang dokter dengan manja.

"Jangan menatapnya dengan wajah seperti itu, Naruto." Karin memperingati Naruto. Ia hanya mengangguk. Ini adalah daerah teritori Karin. Dan juga, sepupunya ini merupakan penanggung jawab di bangsal ini. Tentu saja lebih baik ia diam dan mengikuti instruksi dari Karin.

"Ja, kita sudah sampai. Ini adalah ruangan yang kumaksud." Karin tersenyum cerah. Membuat Naruto dan Sai berpandangan.

Karin memasuki ruangan dengan ukuran empat kali lima meter itu. si penghuni kamar- model yang dimaksud Karin tadi- hanya menoleh sekilas, lalu kembali menatap jendela yang cukup besar. Memperhatikan kegiatan rumah sakit di sore yang cukup sibuk.

"Sasuke, Kakak membawa teman." Karin mendekati Sasuke dengan perlahan. Ia menyentuh tangan pemuda yang Naruto taksir berusia tujuh belas tahun. Sembilan tahun di bawahnya. Pria itu mendengus.

Karin membimbing Sasuke untuk duduk di kasurnya. Sementara Sai dan Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di kursi khas meja kopi.

"Yang berkulit putih itu bernama Sai. Ia akan mengajarimu melukis. Kudengar kau suka melukis?" tanya Karin. Ia merapikan rambut Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Nah, kalau yang hanya diam itu, namanya Naruto. Dia yang akan menjadi kakak bagimu." Karin mengerling ke arah Naruto.

Sasuke tidak merespon. Ia hanya diam sembari menatap pria pirang dengan jas dokternya. Sasuke hanya mengernyit sejenak, kemudian menoleh ke arah Karin yang menatapnya antusias.

"Kenapa?" ucapan itu lirih. Tapi, Karin mampu mendengarnya.

"Dia _cocok_ denganmu."

KLING!

Alarm arloji Naruto berbunyi. Ia menghela nafas. Pasif. Sebelum ia beranjak, ia mengeluarkan permen loli seukuran telapak tangannya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Ambil ini. aku pergi." Dengan kalimat singkat, ia mengakhiri pertemuannya sore itu.

"Mati.." Naruto berhenti. Karin dan Sai langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kosong. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram dada.

"Sasuke?" Karin mengguncang bahunya pelan.

"Mati..." Sasuke berjengit, sebelum ia mundur dengan kilat. Punggungnya membentur tembok dengan keras. Ia menjambak rambutnya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan..." ungkapan-ungkapan itu membuat Sasuke semakin panik. Karin dengan tanggap memberi kode kepada Sai dan Naruto-yang belum beranjak untuk membantunya.

"NARUTO!" pekik Sasuke keras. Ia memberingsut ke arah Naruto. Pria pirang itu terpelanting ke belakang ketika Sasuke menubruknya dengan keras. Menindihnya tepat di perut. Dapat ia rasakan tangan Sasuke mencengkeram kerah jas dokternya.

"Tolong..." suara Sasuke mencicit. Mata biji buah lecinya bergerak-gerak tidak fokus. Keningnya terbanjiri keringat dingin.

"Sasuke!" Naruto menekannya, meski tidak dengan nada tinggi, tapi penekanan di namanya membuat pemuda itu diam. Kepalanya tertunduk.

" _Kecelakaan bus pariwisata. Konoha Crimson Street. Semua tewas. Satu di ruang operasi kritis.._ "

Setelah itu, gelap.

.

.

 _Seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaanku ini. tapi, ternyata batinku berkhianat._

 _Bukan akhir melankolis seperti ini. tapi, pertentangan di benakku membuat semuanya jelas._

 _Anak itu, perlu perhatian khusus_

 _Jurnal Namikaze Naruto_

 _Script #004_

.

.

Naruto sudah ditunggu di ruang kerjanya-ruang bedah. Ia dengan segera memakai baju khusus operasinya, mencuci tangan, dan memakai sarung tangan yang membuat tangannya seperti balon. Meski begitu, ia tidak begitu memperhatikan rekan-rekannya yang tengah bersiap. Ia melirik Ino yang yang sudah berdiri di samping kirinya.

"Kali ini apa?" Naruto memperhatikan tubuh yang terbaring di meja bedah itu. seorang wanita. Tidak ada tanda-tanda aneh, selain darah yang terus membanjir di kepalanya. Ia mengambil senter kecil di meja. Memeriksa matanya.

"Tekanan darah 90. Denyut nadi 70. Di matanya tidak ada tanda kehidupan." Naruto bergumam.

"Dia korban kecelakaan di Konoha Crimson Street. Pelajar kelas 2 SMU. Matsuri." Dokter di hadapannya menatapnya datar. Naruto mendongak. Ia melirik Ino yang membawa rekam medis pasien.

"Dokter Sabaku. Kau yang memimpin operasi ini." putus Naruto. Sang dokter mengangguk. Tidak banyak bicara. Ia mengambil rekam medik yang ditulis kilat oleh Ino.

' _Kecelakaan bus pariwisata. Konoha Crimson Street. Semua tewas. Satu di ruang operasi kritis.._ '

Di ruang operasi, pikirannya tidak fokus. Naruto hanya memperhatikan rekan kerjanya mulai membedah dada pasien. Naruto mengatasi pendarahan di kepalanya.

Piiip! Piiip!

"Tulang rusuknya bergeser. Sebagian patah, dan ada beberapa partikel yang menusuk paru-paru." Dokter Sabaku itu melirik Naruto. Pria pirang itu mengangguk.

"Ambilkan kantung darah. Hal ini mungkin akan membuat pendarahannya semakin hebat."

TLIT!

"Dokter, tekanan darahnya tidak stabil. Sedari tadi aku mengurus pendarahannya, darahnya semakin banyak. Gaara, kau tadi menyentuh apa?" Naruto melirik ke arah Gaara, dan mendapati rekannya terdiam.

"Naruto, dia memiliki _pleuritis._ Kita tidak bisa gegabah." Naruto tertegun.

"Semua yang ada disini, selain saya dan Dokter Namikaze, dimohon tetap tenang. Jangan buat pergerakan tiba-tiba. Konohamaru, percepat darahnya."

"Kondisi pasien saya nyatakan kritis."

' _Satu di ruang operasi kritis.._ '

Naruto hanya mengikuti instruksi Gaara. Ia lebih pasif di operasi korban kecelakaan ini. pria pirang itu menggeleng perlahan. Ia harus fokus.

Dua jam berlalu. Operasi berhasil. Para dokter tengah beristirahat di kantin lantai tiga. Kali ini, yang menemaninya makan malam adalah Gaara. Pria berambut merah itu memakan bubur dan sup kacang merahnya dengan pelan. Sedikit berpikir, sebelum mendongak. Memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah menyantap ramen misonya.

"Kau ini dokter. Makan sayuranmu." Gaara menyerahkan sup ginseng ayam itu kepada Naruto. Pria pirang itu mengangguk sejenak, sebelum ia meraih mangkok sup itu.

"Thanks."

"Kudengar di Lens-Bbang, ada seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus." Ucapan Gaara menarik minata Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" pria pirang itu menatap Gaara yang berhenti memasukkan bubur dan kacangnya. Ia mendorong makanannya menjauh. Entah kenapa ia menjadi kenyang seketika.

"Kau tahu Uchiha Sasuke? Pasien yang masuk satu minggu yang lalu?" Naruto tidak mengangguk. Hanya memberikan tatapan _tahu_. Ia memberikan waktu rekannya untuk berbicara.

"Kau seharusnya tahu kenapa Karin turun tangan langsung mengurus si pasien itu." komentar Gaara. Seolah menyindir sikap tidak pedulinya itu dengan sarkas.

"Lanjutkan saja." Naruto mendecih malas.

"Sepupumu itu tertarik dengan rekam medik Sasuke. Sesekali kau harus melihat. Kau tidak akan percaya- tunggu, apa yang dilakukan pasien Lens-Bbang di sini?" Gaara mengalihkan atensinya ke lobi lantai tiga. Naruto ikut menoleh.

Ia melihat Sasuke. Dengan piyama putih garis biru khas rumah sakitnya dan tanpa alas kaki, pemuda itu terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya. Bajunya basah. Naruto ingat kalau di luar tengah hujan deras. Dan lagi, kondisi pasiennya yang terlihat tidak baik.

Mata Naruto dan pemuda itu bersirobok.

"Naruto!" dengan cepat, Sasuke berlari ke arah Naruto. Ia menerjang Naruto hingga pria itu terjungkal dari kursinya.

BRUKK! KLANG!

Lampu dan gantungan kayu yang tepat berada di atas Naruto jatuh dengan suara keras, ditambah aliras listrik yang mendesis seperti ular. Gaara yang terkejut langsung mengambil langkah mundur. Ia menetralkan detak jantungnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke.

Kantin langsung ricuh seketika. Petugas kebersihan dengan segera datang dan menghampiri. Menanyakan keadaan, dan mulai melakukan pembersihan. Gaara yang melihat rekannya masih _shock_ , langsung menyeret Naruto dan si pasien ke ruangannya.

.

.

 _Sore itu, kejadian yang aneh menggangguku. Pasien Lens-Bbang menerjangku_

 _Tapi, aku tahu kalau dia bermaksud baik. Dia menolongku._

 _Jurnal Namikaze Naruto_

 _Script #005_

.

.

Gaara menyerahkan _bathrobe_ kepada itu mengangguk. Dokter Sabaku itu juga menyerahkan pakaian ganti. Tapi, ketika Sasuke hanya diam, Gaara akhirnya mengalah. Ia membimbing Sasuke untuk mandi dan memandikannya dengan telaten. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya diam. Ia duduk terpekur dengan kaki kanan tersilang. Otaknya berpikir keras. Membuat spekulasi dan kesimpulan dari kejadian yang ia alami setelah mengenal pasien sepupunya.

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke? Kenapa pemuda itu seolah-olah tahu apa yang akan terjadi? Dan kenapa hanya ia yang mengetahui ini? Maksudnya-tentu Karin tahu, tapi kenapa wanita itu tidak memberikan sedikit info padanya, hingga menjadikan dirinya kelinci percobaan yang merasakannya sendiri.

Ia belum pernah menangani kasus seperti ini. Hidupnya ia dedikasikan untuk berjudi dengan _shinigami_. Tapi, kenapa ia harus mengurus pasien Lens-Bbang? Bukannya itu pekerjaan Karin? Apa si _shinigami_ itu sudah bosan berjudi dengannya karena Naruto selalu menang-jarang kalah?

"Nah, kau sudah bersih. Sekarang, makan makananmu." Gaara menggiring Sasuke untuk duduk di hadapan Naruto. Pemuda raven itu hanya diam. Ia memperhatikan Gaara yang menuangkan sup ayam ginseng kepadanya. Memberinya semangkuk nasi, sayur-sayuran segar, serta tomat yang dicampurkan dengan sayuran itu. seolah mengambil peran sebagai saus.

Pelan, pemuda raven itu mengambil sumpit dan sendoknya. Mulai makan dalam hening. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan Naruto yang seakan menelanjanginya karena penasaran.

"Hal yang tadi kuceritakan, sepertinya tidak perlu lagi. Kau sudah mengalaminya." Gaara menoleh ke arah Naruto, lalu memberi kode dengan kerlingan matanya ke arah Sasuke yang tengah memakan makanannya.

"Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi, apa dia memiliki _sixth sense_?" tanya Naruto. Ia melirik Gaara yang tengah memperhatikan Sasuke makan dengan lahap. Cih! Pria merah itu tidak mendengarkan kalimatnya.

.

.

 _Aku benci ketika aku tidak bisa fokus pada kegiatan judiku dengan si malaikat maut itu._

 _Dan ini semua karena pasien sixth sense itu. Dia mengalihkan fokusku kepada hal lain yang kuanggap remeh selama ini_

 _Jurnal Namikaze Naruto_

 _Script #006_

.

.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat. Ini sudah pukul sembilan. Aku harus pulang." Naruto mendorong Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya di Bangsal Lens-Bbang. Tapi, tangan Naruto terus di pegang oleh Sasuke. Cukup erat. Pria pirang itu mengernyit.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke berjengit.

' _Karin..plang besi basement'_

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Refleks, ia menarik tangan Naruto. Dengan kecepata tinggi, Sasuke berlari. Mungkin karena setengah sadar juga, tangannya terlepas dengan Naruto. Langsung saja, pria pirang yang berada di belakangnya terkejut.

"Oi! Sasuke! Masuk ke kamarmu! CEPAT!" tapi, Sasuke tidak peduli. Pemuda itu tetap berlari di lorong rumah sakit yang panjang.

"Ck! Anak itu!" dokter Namikaze langsung menggulung lengan kemejanya. Ia langsung lari sprint mengejar Sasuke. Mengikuti pemuda itu pergi.

BLAK!

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu darurat yang menjeblak terbuka. Rupanya Sasuke lewat tangga darurat. Kamar Sasuke di lantai tiga, dan mungkin dengan tangga darurat aka lebih cepat. Pria pirang itu mendengus. Ia mempercepat larinya. Ketika tiba di lantai basement, Naruto menendang pintu kayu itu hingga engselnya sedikit lepas.

Ia mengedarkann pandanganya. Sasuke berlari ke arah Karin.

"SASUKE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Naruto tidak membiarkan sepupunya diterjang begitu saja.

Tapi, baru selangkah ia bergerak, tubuhnya memaku ketika rangka besi pembangunan basement yang belum selesai jatuh dan menghujam mobil Karin tanpa ampun. Ia mendekati Karin. Sasuke rupanya memeluknya dan berguling-guling menjauhi mobil Karin.

"KARIN! Kau tidak apa-apa?" pria pirang itu berlari mendekat. Ia mengecek tubuh sepupunya. Karin yang dilihati seperti itu terkekeh.

"Ternyata kalian memang cocok." Sasuke yang melihat Naruto mengganas, mundur satu langkah. Ia menekuk kedua kakinya. Perih di perutnya tidak bisa ia tahan. Iseng, ia mengusapnya. Cairan merah pekat membasahi tangannya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" dokter Uzumaki itu mendekati pasiennya. Ia dengan hati-hati menurunkan kaki Sasuke. Naruto pun ikut mendekat.

"Abdomennya tergores. Mungkin akan membutuhkan beberapa jahitan." Naruto menatap Karin dan Sasuke datar. "Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Kau istirahat."

Naruto mengambil langkah cepat. Tangan kirinya ia selipkan di antara tekukan paha dan betis Sasuke, sementara tangan kanannya dengan mantap mendekap bahu Sasuke. Dalam satu hentakan, ia menggendong Sasuke. Diikuti Karin yang tersenyum.

"Aku akan membantumu." Karin mengambil tas kerjanya.

"Tenangkan jantungmu. Aku tahu adrenalinmu masih terpacu. Tidak baik mengurus pasien dalam keadaan seperti itu." Karin akhirnya menurut. Ketika lift sudah tiba di lantai satu, wanita itu keluar, dan mewanti-wanti Naruto untuk merawat Sasuke dengan telaten.

Sepeninggal Karin, hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali. Sasuke yang menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Naruto, sementara dokter Namikaze itu mengencangkan gendongannya. Berjaga supaya Sasuke tidak jatuh.

"Apa aku aneh?" tanya Sasuke. Memecah keheningan. Ia mendongak. Mengamati wajah Naruto yang memandang ke depan.

"Kenapa?" ucapan tidak nyambung itu ditujukan untuk Sasuke. Naruto balas menatap.

"Apa?" Sasuke menggumam lirih. Wajah Naruto sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau menerjangku, kenapa kau berlari, dan kenapa kau memeluk Karin?" tanya Naruto tenang. Air mukanya terlihat menginvasi wajah seseorang di gendongannya.

"Kau tidak gila, _kan_?" Naruto menekan lagi. Pria ini sedikit aneh. Sasuke mencengkeram fabrik yang menutupi tubuh atas Naruto.

"Kau hanya memiliki pandanganmu sendiri tentang masa depan." Naruto mendekat. Hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Sasuke mencengkeram kemeja Naruto semakin erat. Ia menutup matanya.

"Jawab aku." Nafas Naruto terasa menerpa wajahnya.

 _Gaara tengah berjalan dengan ponsel di telinga. Pria bermarga Sabaku itu berjalan tergesa-gesa. Ia tidak menghiraukan para suster dan dokter yang menyapanya._

" _Temari sakit? Bagaimana bisa? Oke, aku kesana. Aniki bisa menjaga neesan sebentar? Ya, oke." Gaara masih terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Hingga ia tiba di dekat tangga lobi. Karena terburu-buru, ia tidak melihat kalau ada tanda lantai basah._

"Dokter Sabaku!" Sasuke melompat turun dari gendongan Naruto. Ia akan berlari lagi sebelum Naruto menahan lengannya dan mencengkeramnya erat. Hingga membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya masih dengan wajah panik.

"Jelaskan padaku. Apa yang kau lihat!" bentak Naruto keras.

"Dokter Sabaku!" Sasuke berusaha meronta. Minta dilepaskan.

"Ada apa dengan Gaara? Katakan dengan jelas!" tuntut Naruto. Urat kesabarannya hampir habis meladeni pasien Karin yang satu ini.

"Cepat! Dokter Sabaku!"

KLING!

Naruto melirik arlojinya. Ada yang membuat alarm untuknya. Pasti ada yang akan dioperasi. Sasuke masih berusaha meronta.

"Tidak! Dokter Sabaku!" Sasuke masih meronta. Minta dibebaskan. Tapi, bukannya bebas, Naruto semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya.

"Jelaskan padaku dengan singkat!" Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke.

KRING! KRING!

Ponsel layar sentuh digeser dengan keras. Panggilan dari dokter anestesi di ruang bedah. Suaranya terdengar kelu, "Dokter Namikaze, Dokter Sabaku jatuh terguling di tangga. Kepalanya terbentur pot keramik dengan keras. Ia tidak bisa tertolong karena pendarahan hebat di kepalanya.."

DEG

Naruto menurunkan ponselnya.

Ia memandang Sasuke yang menatapnya memelas. Pria pirang itu melepaskan cengkeramannya pada lengan Sasuke. Sedangkan si pasien jatuh terduduk. Perutnya masih mengeluarkan darah. Tidak mempedulikan keadaannya, Sasuke beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang diam bergeming.

"Gaara..."

.

.

 _Hari itu, aku kehilangan sahabat satu pekerjaanku. Dia tewas karena tergelincir di tangga._

 _Padahal, dia adalah orang yang sangat hati-hati_

 _Sabaku Gaara._

 _Hari itu juga, rumah sakit kehilangan satu dokter bedah dan penanggung jawab bangsal anak._

 _Jurnal Namikaze Naruto_

 _Script #007_

.

.

Pemakaman diadakan keesokan harinya. Naruto datang bersama Karin dan Sai. Dua dokter satu fotografer itu berpakaian hitam dengan setangkai bunga mawar putih di tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanan menepuk dada. Ikut menyanyikan kidung, sementara peti cokelat itu semakin terpendam. Membawa sosok Sabaku Gaara di dalamnya.

Tangisan sanak saudara menjadi musik pendamping kidung yang dinyanyikan. Rangkaian bunga dan ucapan bela sungkawa tertata apik di dekat nisannya. Hingga tanah mengubur, tertutup rapat, para pelayan pergi. Meninggalkan dua kakak Gaara, bersama Naruto, Karin, dan Sai.

"Temari-neesan. Kami turut berduka. Semoga kau dan Kankurou tabah." Karin menepuk bahu wanita muda itu. Dengan sedikit remasan penyemangat.

"Dia benar-benar mendahului kita." Sai bergumam pelan. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Termasuk si pasien brengsek yang dengan kemampuannya membuat dirinya kehilangan Gaara. Sahabatnya.

"Jangan menyalahkan Sasuke." Karin ternyata sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Wanita berambut merah itu menatap Naruto yang masih memandang pusara Gaara dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku tidak menyalahkannya." Suara Naruto parau.

"Kuatkan dirimu. Kau seorang dokter. Sudah seharusnya kau adalah orang yang paling tabah dengan hal yang seperti ini." Sai berucap enteng penuh sarkas. Ia tidak tahu cara menghibur orang. Plus, ia tidak mau menghibur Naruto dengan cara biasa. Pria itu tidak akan tersentuh.

"Kau benar." Lirih dokter pirang itu.

Siang harinya, Naruto memutuskan untuk tetap dalam shift kerjanya. Ia dapat melihat loker Gaara dipenuhi dengan rangkaian bunga. Bahkan, Naruto yakin ruang kerja rekannya itu lebih parah-maksudnya, lebih bayak karangan bunga.

Naruto mengernyit heran ketika Fugaku-direktur rumah sakit ini, tergesa-gesa pergi menuju Lens-Bbang. Sekedar info, Lens-Bbang adalah bangunan yang terpisah dari bagian rumah sakit. Meski dihubungkan dengan jembatan penyeberangan untuk pejalan kaki, tempat itu berada di dekat parkiran sepeda dan motor para pegawai.

"Naruto! Sasuke mengamuk!" Karin refleks menariknya. Dokter Namikaze itu dengan segera mengikuti ritme berlari Karin. Wanita berambut merah itu berlari melalui jalur parkiran. Mempersingkat waktu tempuhnya.

Tiba di ruangan Sasuke, Naruto mematung. Ia tidak mempedulikan Karin yang sibuk dengan peralatan medisnya.

Ia melihat Sasuke yang menangis sembari meronta karena dikerubuti orang begitu banyak. Sementara di sudut lorong, seorag pasien tengah diobati. Keningnya sobek dan harus mendapatkan lima jahitan. Hal ini membuat Naruto mengepalka tangannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak suka kalau Sasuke disentuh dengan kasar-dalam makna denotasi oleh orang-orang yang akan menyuntikkan obat penenang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" Karin menjerit histeris. ia berjalan mendekat dengan lagkah lebar-lebar. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto. Kosong. Hal itu membuat sang dokter muda tertegun.

"Karin, biarkan aku yang mengurusnya. Kalian tunggu di luar." Naruto berkata tenang. Tidak datar seperti biasanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Karin. Wanita itu langsung mendorong empat orang yang tengah memegangi Sasuke. Mereka mundur teratur.

"Dokter Namikaze? Apa yang anda lakukan di Lens-Bbang seperti ini?" suara berwibawa Fugaku terdengar.

"Saya hanya ingin menyelamatkan anak anda." Naruto menatap Fugaku lurus. Tepat di mata. Pria paruh baya itu menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau tahu?" Fugaku melemaskan pundaknya. Sepertinya ia bisa mempercayai dokter bedah kebanggan rumah sakitnya.

"Kematian Itachi akibat kecelakaan itu sudah dilihat oleh Sasuke, benar?" Naruto melirik direktur rumah sakitnya. Pria Uchiha itu mengangguk. Ia menepuk bahu Naruto. Lalu, mulutnya bergerak, "Hanya dia yang kupunya setelah Mikoto dan Itachi.."

Naruto masih tegak berdiri. Perasaan seorang ayah untuk anak.

Sasuke masih menatap kearahnya. Pandangannya kosong.

 _Sai tengah berjalan menuju Rumah Sakit FMIS United untuk bertemu dengan Naruto perihal rencananya membantu Sasuke menghabiskan waktu luangnya. Pria fotografer itu membawa buku sketsa seukuran hvs, dengan beberapa pewarna. Ia tersenyum seperti biasa. Membawa kameranya yang dijinjing di tangan kanan._

 _Anak-anak tk menjadi objek fotonya. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk memotret pemandangan lucu itu. Kemudian, ia melihat seorang anak perempuan dengan boneka di tangan yang tersenyum ceria. Ia berada di barisan belakang para murid. Terlihat kesulitan berjalan di antara kaki-kaki panjang para pegawai yang istirahat makan siang. Si gadis itu terdorong beberapa kali, sebelum sebuah tas menyikut bonekanya hingga terlempar._

" _Piku-piku!" Gadis itu berteriak. Tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan. Sai yang tengah memotret, menghentikan kegiatannya. Matanya melebar ketika lampu penyeberangan berubah merah, tapi gadis kecil itu berlari ke tengah jalan untuk mengambil boneka-bersamaan dengan truk yang melaju kencang._

ZLAAP!

"Naruto!" Sasuke berjengit keras. Ia langsung berlari keluar kamarnya. Tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang ia dorong dengan kekuatan penuh. Ia juga mengabaikan para penjaga, ayahnya, serta Karin yang tertegun dengan Sasuk yang berlari tiba-tiba.

"NARUTO! KAU MAU KEMANA?!" Karin memanggil heboh Naruto yang berlari kesetanan menyusul Sasuke.

Kali ini ia paham. Sasuke selalu ingin menolong orang yang di _lihat_ nya. Dan dalam kasus ini, pemuda itu ingin melakukan pencegahan. Naruto berlari mengikuti Sasuke. Ia memelankan laju larinya ketika melihat Sasuke mematung di dekat pintu UGD. Ia bersama seorang gadis cilik yang masih sesenggukan memeluk bonekanya erat.

"SASUKE!" Naruto langsung menarik lengan Sasuke. Membuat pemuda raven itu tersentak kaget, sebelum wajahnya menubruk dada Naruto. Dokter Namikaze memeluknya. Membuat Sasuke tegang seketika.

"Naruto.." mungkin Sasuke adalah bocah kurang ajar yang memanggilnya dengan nama tanpa embel-embel. Meski begitu, ia tidak mempermasalahkan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menghentikannya.."

.

.

 _Tiga hari itu, aku menghadiri dua pemakaman sahabatku sendiri._

 _Jurnal Namikaze Naruto_

 _Script #008_

.

.

Ia baru tahu kalau Ino adalah pacar Sai. Ia baru tahu kalu Sai sudah merencanakan pernikahannya. Ia baru tahu kalau sahabatnya dua bulan lagi akan menjadi seorang suami. Naruto baru tahu semuanya ketika ia melihat Ino menangis menggerung di samping jasad Sai.

Pria murah senyum itu tewas tertabrak truk karena berusaha menyelamatkan seorang murid tk yang akan menyeberang.

Sekali lagi, pria pirang itu menatap pusara Sai. Jaraknya haya beberapa blok dari pusara Gaara. Dua sahabatnya sudah pergi dalam waktu dua hari. Karin pun masih sesenggukan meski wanita itu memaksakan dirinya untuk menghibur Ino yang lebih parah kondisinya.

Sekali lagi, ia berusaha untuk tidak menyalahkan Sasuke. Ia tidak mungkin menyalahkan pasien yang tengah dirawat. Ia harus berpikir tenang. Tidak bisa kalau hanya diam.

"Karin, aku pergi dulu." Karin mengangguk. Masih sibuk mengusap-usap punggung Ino. Memberi kekuatan. Hal ini baru saja ia lakukan kemarin. Hanya saja, pada Temari.

Naruto bergegas pergi menuju bangsal Lens-Bbang. Ia berjalan perlahan di lorong bangsal. Para suster dan dokter menyapanya dengan ramah. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Saat ini, ia ingin bertanya pada Sasuke.

Tapi, ia melihat para dokter dan suster yang berlari ke ruangan Sasuke. Kontan saja, Naruto tertarik untuk mendekat. Ia merasa _deja vu_ dengan kejadian ini. Sasuke lagi-lagi dipegangi. Kali ini, wajahnya terlihat menyeringai. Tubuhnya bergetar sembari matanya menata lurus ke arah Naruto.

"Sasuke-"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" seruan dari para dokter membuat Naruto berjengit kaget. Kenapa ia tidak boleh mendekat?

"Dokter Namikaze, mulai hari ini, anda dibebastugaskan untuk mengurus Sasuke." Salah satu dokter di ruangan itu menatap Naruto. Pria pirang itu berkata, "Kenapa?"

"Tiga hari ini, setiap Sasuke berada di dekatmu, ia selalu melihat masa depan orang lain." Karin berdiri di belakangnya. Sepupunya masih terlihat kuyu. Tapi, wanita Uzumaki itu menghela nafas, guna menetralisir degub jantungnya.

"Aku salah memilihmu sebagai _kakak_ untuk Sasuke. Nyatanya kau malah sudah menghilangkan dua nyawa dalam dua hari." Kalimat Karin secara tidak langsung menuduhnya.

"Bukan Naruto. Naruto tidak salah.."

Jeda sejenak.

"NARUTO TIDAK SALAH!" Sasuke kembali memberontak. Ia berusaha lepas dari pegangan empat orang.

"NARUTO TIDAK SALAH!" dokter yang menangani Sasuke langsung mengambil suntikan. Karin dan Naruto langsung membelalak ketika tahu cairan yang akan disuntikan pada Sasuke.

Dengan cepat, dua bersaudara itu maju ke depan. Karin menerjang dokter itu, sementara Naruto memukuli empat penjaga itu. ia dengan segera menarik Sasuke ke belakang punggungnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian menyuntikkan _LCD_ [5] ke pasien?!" Karin berteriak ganas. Wanita itu dengan segera mengambil suntikan itu, lalu menginjaknya hingga hancur.

"Kalian keluar!" Karin murka. Wanita Uzumaki itu melepas kacamatanya. Ia mendudukkan di kursi. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya menekan pangkal hidungnya. Mengurangi pusing yang mendadak menyerangnya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto mengguncang pelan bahu Sasuke. Yang lebih muda mengangguk. Matanya masih awas memperhatikan Karin yang terduduk lemas di kursi meja kopinya. Naruto menghela nafas lega. Ia mengambil botol satu liter di nakas, lalu menuangkan air putih ke gelas.

Dokter Namikaze itu menyerahkan gelas itu pada Sasuke, "Minumlah. Lupakan yang mereka lakukan tadi."

"Karin.." Naruto kini bergerak menuju sepupunya. Dokter nyentrik itu tengah memejamkan mata. Mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau tahu Naruto, baru kemarin lusa aku meminta Sai untuk mendampingi Sasuke melukis. Seharusnya, hari ini mereka sudah bisa memulai kegiatannya." Wanita berambut merah itu menumpukan bobot tubuhnya dengan tangan kanan. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto. Minta persetujuan.

"Lalu, kalau itu kemauanmu, kau mau apa? Kita tengah berduka sekarang. Jangan berpikir aneh." Naruto menyerahkan gelas berisi air putih pada Karin.

"Mungkin, Sasuke memang cocok denganmu." Karin bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya awas. Dengan senyum lelah, dokter Uzumaki itu menepuk kepala Sasuke. "Maafkan aku tadi."

.

.

 _Karin menyerahkan pasien itu padaku. Katanya, aku lebih pantas merawat si raven._

 _Dia bilang padaku, "Takdirmu tak terlihat."_

 _Padahal, aku hampir tertimpa lampu dan gantungan kayu kantin lantai tiga yang tepat berada di atasku._

 _Jurnal Namikaze Naruto_

 _Script #009_

 _._

 _._

Sudah seminggu ia menjadi penanggung jawab Sasuke. Fugaku juga sudah mempercayakan Sasuke sepenuhnya. Dan selama ini, ia tidak merasakan hal aneh dari Sasuke. Jika dilihat sekilas, tidak ada yang menyangka kalau si mantan model itu menderita penyakit kejiwaan. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Ia hanya melakukan tugasnya. Akhir-akhir ini, Karin juga tidak bisa membantunya. Wanita itu sibuk dengan pasien Lens-Bbang yang lain. Maka dari itu, Sasuke berada di bawah tanggung jawab Naruto secara penuh.

Seorang dokter bedah yang menangani pasien kejiwaan?

Tidak buruk.

Tidak buruk untuk pasien, tapi mampu membuatnya stress.

BUKK!

Satu paket buku pesanan Naruto dijatuhkan begitu saja ke meja Naruto. Kali ini, Dokter Haruno-rekannya di Divisi anak-menatapnya selidik. Ingin tahu kondisi Naruto yang mulai tidak fokus dengan operasinya. Tentu saja-dia tidak memimpin operasi ketika para profesor tidak hadir. Padahal pria Namikaze itu menjadi andalan di bagiannya.

"Ini pesananmu." Kata wanita itu, pendek.

"Thank's, Sakura.." Naruto menjawab seadanya. Ia membuka kardus yang membungkus buku-buku mengenai psikologi itu. Si rambut pink terkekeh. Ia menepuk bahu Naruto sejenak, "Jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan lupa makan."

Dan Dokter Haruno berlalu dari ruangannya. Sebelum-

"NARUTOO!"

-Sasuke membuka pintu dengan paksa.

"Sasuke?! Kau kabur dari Lens-Bbang?!" Naruto menarik lengan pemuda dengan gelang kuning itu untuk masuk ke ruangannya. Sakura yang masih berdiri di pintu mengernyit.

"Oi, Naruto, dia-Sasuke Uchiha, kan?" wanita itu menunjuk Sasuke dengan dagunya. Memandang pemuda yang lebih muda dengan tatapan menyelidik. Khas seorang dokter. Sasuke yang ditatapi seperti itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Naruto-meski kaku-menepuk kepala Sasuke. Membuat bocah itu nyaman di sampingnya.

 _Pesan Karin : Buat pasien nyaman dengan pendampingnya._

"Naruto.." Sasuke mendesis. Tubuhnya seolah terserang tremor mendadak. Ia mulai kejang-kejang. Bibirnya menyeringai ke arah Sakura dan Naruto. Ia terkekeh kecil

DEG!

Pandangan Sasuke teralih ke arah Sakura. Ia mendekati dokter anak itu yang masih memasang wajah khawatir ke arahnya.

"Sasuke.." Naruto menahan bahu Sasuke. Pasien tanggungjawabnya itu terlihat sempoyongan. Ia menatap lurus Sakura tepat di mata. Membuat dokter anak itu ikut mematung.

" _Kau..."_ Sasuke menunjuk rekan Naruto itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Jeda sejenak.

" _Overdosis.."_ dan setelah itu, Sasuke ambruk.

"Sakura, bantu aku." Naruto memberi gestur dengan tangannya untuk memindahkan Sasuke ke _drug bar_. Wanita itu mengikuti.

"Kita bawa ke Lens-Bbang." Naruto berusaha menyadarkan Sakura yang mungkin masih terkejut.

Mereka berdua membawa Sasuke dengan _lift_ pasien. Langsung ke penanganan intensif Lens-Bbang. Ketika di lorong, mereka berdua melihat Karin yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Naruto! Biar Sasuke aku yang urus. Kau dan Sakura harus ke ruang bedah sekarang! Ada kecelakaan bus dan pasien terluka diarahkan ke rumah sakit kita!" Karin menata dua rekannya itu penuh pengharapan. Naruto dan Sakura saling pandang. Mengangguk sejenak.

"Kupercayakan Sasuke padamu." Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih terpejam di _drug bar_. Pria itu melirik ke arah Karin, "Semoga bocah ini tidak meramalkan kematianku terlebih dahulu."

Ujarnya dengan bercanda.

Tanpa tahu Sasuke diam-diam mengamini ucapan Naruto.

Siang itu menjadi siang yang sangat sibuk bagi seluruh tim dokter yang ada di rumah sakit FMIS United. Terutama divisi bedah yang dipimpin langsung oleh Naruto. Para profesor yang ada di FMIS tengah melakukan peninjauan serta operasi yang cukup rumit, sedangkan divisi Naruto, bekerja satu level di bawah para profesor.

"Dokter Namikaze, Dokter Haruno sudah melakukan _triase_ [6]. Kami terpaksa memberi label hitam kepada dua puluh orang." Ucapan Konohamaru membuat mata Naruto melebar.

"Jelaskan kronologisnya dengan singkat."

"Ini awal musim dingin. Jembatan Kannabi licin." Dan kalimat singkat Konohamaru membuat Naruto paham.

"Sejauh ini, orang dengan label hijau ada tujuh puluh, label kuning ada lima puluh, dan label merah ada tiga puluhan sebagian dari mereka sudah diurus para profesor."

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, sekedar melemaskan otot. Dengan perhatian seadanya, ia menoleh ke arah televisi.

" _Breaking News_. Kecelakaan beruntun di Jembatan Kannabi melibatkan 106 kendaraan pada pukul 12.00 siang tadi. Jalur yang menghubungkan antara Bandara Konoha's Polis dan Distrik Selatan ini.."

PLUK!

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Konohamaru yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Mari kita selamatkan mereka." Dan dengan sebuah kalimat itu, Konohamaru mengangguk. Mereka berdua dengan segera pergi ke divisi tempat mereka bertugas.

"Dokter Namikaze!" seorang perawat memanggil namanya.

"Dokter Sakura tidak sadarkan diri di ruang bedah!" Naruto langsung berlari seperti orang kesetanan ke ruang bedah. Dengan panik, ia mengenakan pakaian khusus, sarung tangan, dan seluruh perlengkapannya. Ia menoleh ke arah dokter yang ada di dalam ruang bedah.

"Tiga orang, bawa Dokter Haruno keluar dari ruang operasi, masukkan dia ke ICU, sedangkan sisanya, bersama dokter penanggung jawab, tetap di sini. Operasi harus berlanjut." Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah rekan-rekannya.

"Kita pasti bisa." Ia menyemangati rekan-rekannya yang terlihat panik.

-Entah kenapa, ia jadi teringat dengan Sasuke.

Dua jam ia habiskan untuk bertaruh dengan _shinigami_. Baru saja ia menghela nafas, sepersekian detik berikutnya, ia mendapat panggilan untuk segera pergi ke ICU. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana _chaos_ nya keadaan para dokter yang ada di lapangan.

" _Daijoubu?_ Anda tidak apa-apa?" Naruto langsung menepikan seorang nenek yang terlihat ingin bangun dari _drug bar_ nya. Ia membantunya rebahan kembali. Naruto melirik gelang triasenya. Kuning.

"Patah tulang rusuk dan adhesi abdomen?!" dan emosinya membludak begitu saja. Ia menoleh ke arah seorang perawat yang kebetulan lewat di dekatnya.

"Siapkan ruang bedah sekarang juga. Bawa nenek ini ke dalam. Aku akan menyusul setelah ini." Naruto memberikan tatapan setajam rubah-hingga membuat perawat itu mengangguk dan pergi dengan ketakutan.

"DENGAR! DISINI, AKU TIDAK MENTOLERANSI ADANYA KESALAHAN. TERUTAMA UNTUK PENGELOMPOKKAN PASIEN TRIASE MERAH!" Naruto berteriak dengan lantang. Membuat ruangan lobi itu seketika hening.

"KERJAKAN!" dan setelah itu, para dokter dan perawat kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Naruto, dengan langkah cepat-cepat, masuk ke ruang bedah. Namun, ketika ia melewati ICU, ia melihat Sasuke yang menekan-nekan dada Sakura. Ia baru saja akan menghampiri, sebelum lengannya dicekal oleh Konohamaru.

"Dokter, kita harus bergegas." Dan Naruto menyimpan rasa ingin tahunya untuk empat jam kedepan.

Hingga akhirnya, _shift_ bekerja pun berganti.

Pukul delapan malam, giliran para pemasok makanan dari dapur yang bekerja. Para dokter sekarang tengah beristirahat di kantin lantai tiga. Termasuk Naruto. Pria Namikaze itu mengunyah ramen misonya dengan hambar. Bahkan, racikan kepala kantin tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa lelahnya setelah berjam-jam bergumul dengan bau obat-obatan.

"Sudah jam delapan, ternyata." Naruto memandang ramen misonya tanpa minat. Ia akhirnya meminum teh tawar hangatnya. Setidaknya memberikan pengganjal perut setelah ia melewatkan jam makan siangnya.

"Naruto.." suara lirih khas yang menjadi familiar akhir-akhir ini mampu mengalihkan atensi Naruto. Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya. Piyamanya terlihat basah dengan keringat. Bocah yang menjadi tanggung jawab Naruto itu menatapnya dalam diam. Bibirnya pucat.

"Duduklah." Naruto berucap pelan.

"Paman, aku pesan sup ayam hangat dan teh manis." Setelah menyebutkan pesanannya untuk Sasuke, Naruto menatap pasiennya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau kabur dari Karin?" Naruto lama-lama bingung dengan kegiatan Sasuke yang senang berkeliaran tanpa teman dan pendamping. Hal itu mungkin akan membuatnya dibunuh Karin kalau ia ketahuan lalai seperti ini lagi.

"Apa Dokter Haruno baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke.

Tunggu, ia ingat dengan kalimat Sasuke tadi siang.

"Jangan bercanda denganku, anak muda."

Naruto langsung berlari dengan tangan kanan mencengkeram lengan kiri Sasuke cukup kuat. Ia mengambil jalur pintas lewat tangga sayap kiri bangunan. Ketika tiba di ICU, ia melihat ranjang Sakura yang seharusnya ditempati rekan kerjanya itu telah bersih.

"Dokter Namikaze? Apa yang anda lakukan dengan pasien Lens-Bbang malam-malam?" seorang petugas piket menatap bingung ke arah dokter bedah di hadapannya.

"Dimana Dokter Haruno?" tanya Naruto ke arah petugas piket tadi.

"Dia menderita kelelahan hebat hingga terus menerus menelan pil stimulan hingga overdosis. Kami baru tahu baru saja. Ia berada di ICU pusat." Dan ucapan petugas piket itu membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia berbalik ke arah Sasuke.

"Sepertinya, kau tidak berniat membuatku jantungan." Naruto tanpa sadar tersenyum tulus ke arah Sasuke. Sebuah senyum terima kasih penuh penghargaan yang jarang ia terima.

"Naruto tidak marah?" dokter Namikaze itu menepuk kepala Sasuke.

"Setidaknya, jangan biarkan dokter senior mati dulu, bodoh. Kau mau aku kerepotan tanpa rekan?" Naruto tertawa kecil. Ia akhirnya menggiring Sasuke untuk kembali ke kantin. Menemani pasiennya makan malam.

.

.

 _Sasuke tidak aneh. Mungkin unik karena bakatnya yang mengerikan untuk mentalnya._

 _Tapi, ketika orang di penglihatannya tewas, dia akan menjadi orang paling bersalah._

 _Jurnal Namikaze Naruto_

 _#Script 010_

.

.

"Sasuke, sarapanmu." Naruto masuk kamar dengan membawa nampan makanan. Sasuke masih tidak bergeming. Tapi, mata biji buah lecinya menatap antusias ke arahnya. Pria Namikaze itu melepas jas putihnya. Ia meletakkan nampan di meja, lalu membimbing Sasuke untuk duduk.

"Makanlah." Sasuke menurut. Ia makan dengan tenang. Mengabaikan Naruto yang sibuk mencatat di buku kecil bersampul oranye menyala.

"Naruto, mencatat apa?" nadanya datar.

"Tidak ada." Naruto menutup bukunya, lalu mengantonginya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Sasuke yang masih memandangnya, "Lanjutkan saja makanmu."

"Kau tahu, Sasuke, mungkin, aku akan bertukar dengan Karin. Nyatanya, aku tertarik dengan psikologi."

"Kenapa?"Ia biarkan tatapan bingung Sasuke mengarah padanya.

"Apa Naruto mau menemaniku?" tanya Sasuke. Dokter Namikaze itu mendengus. Ia menepuk kepala Sasuke.

"Aku akan menemanimu, tapi dalam konteks bukan dokter dan pasien." Ia mengecup kening putih Sasuke. Tersenyum tipis ketika melihat wajah pasiennya memerah.

" _Bocah ini mungkin belum tahu yang kumaksud.._ "

.

 _Profesional itu tidak terlihat dari tingkah laku. Tapi, dilihat dari bagaimana hatimu ikhlas menjalankan sesuatu yang diberikan padamu._

 _Aku, seorang Namikaze Naruto, orang yang bertanggung jawab atas pasienku, akan melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan padaku dengan sepenuh hati._

 _Jurnal Namikaze Naruto_

 _Script #011_

.

OWARI

.

 _vasorelaxation_ **[1]** : penurunan ketegangan pembuluh darah. Sehingga pembuluh tidak elastis seperti normalnya.

 _hemoperitoneum_ **[2]** : pendarahan dalam rongga tubuh

 _subcostal incision_ **[3]** : pengirisan kulit untuk mempermudah/ memfasilitasi operasi

 _gallbladder_ **[4]** : benjolan di kantung empedu

 _LCD_ **[5]** : narkoba dengan fungsi halusinogen. Bisa difungsikan sebagai obat penenang dalam dosis yang tepat. Jika rutin dikonsumsi, obat ini akan membuat pemakainya berdelusi mengerikan-biasanya kejadian yang sulit terlupakan yang bersifat repetitif/berulang. Jadi, jangan pernah iseng pakai obat ini.

 _triase_ **[6]** : pertolongan pertama pada kecelakaan banyak korban, dengan menggolongkannya menjadi empat prioritas. Prioritas 1, warna merah untuk korban yang darurat. Prioritas 2, warna kuning untuk korban luka parah tapi bisa menunggu. Prioritas 3, warna hijau untuk luka ringan. Dan prioritas nol, warna hitam untuk korban luka parah yang tidak bisa diselamatkan.

.

Ya Tuhan, aku nulis apa ini? aku minta maaf sekali dengan keterlambatan update fiksi yang lain. Aku sedang tidak siap mental. Yah, cerita ini kutulis dari sudut pandangku. Kebetulan, keponakanku ada yang mirip seperti tokoh Sasuke, meski tidak separah di fiksi ini.

Dan tokoh Naruto itu seperti jadi tokoh luar yang punya tanggung jawab tanpa ada campur tangan perasaan.

Seperti itu.

Gaje? Gapapa.

Sempatkan untuk mereview. Terima kasih.


End file.
